rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Advisors
Advisors, similar to the genes in Plague Inc, are a selection of choices that can be unlocked by winning without cheats on all difficulties. Each victory will unlock a random advisor that you don't have access to yet. Advisors are picked or dismissed before game start. Only one advisor per category (up to six total) can be active. Advisors provide minimal changes to gameplay that may be crucial to your eventual victory. A single locked advisor can be unlocked immediately by paying some money, or have all of them unlocked at a discounted price (Lower than buying everyone one-by-one) Support Specialists (Orange) Journalist Intel collection becomes slightly faster: This boosts intel initiatives as well as soldier intel gathering speed. Village Elder Boost support in remote zones. Town Planner Boost support in urban zones. Doctor Helps you win over hostile population: This helps convert hostile population into neutral or supportive population faster. Great for very hostile maps. Farmer Boost support in rural zones. MISC Specialists (Purple) Armchair Architect Trades off your freedom of HQ Location for slightly more money at start: Great pick when playing the Banker. If your HQ ends up in an undesirable location you can simply restart. Tourist You will have more zones with full intel available: Helps you stabilize more zones in the early game. Celebrity Start the game with a small support boost. Good for reputation hemorrhage prone governors like Tank Commander, General, and Warlord. Impulsive Shopper If you have more than 20$, your funds will be randomly spent automatically: ''The Banker and Economists' worst enemy, this advisor only exists to make the game harder. Trained Monkey ''If random events pop out and you fail to catch it, the decision will not be aborted - Instead, a random choice will be made (whether this can include greyed-out choices is unknown): Like Impulsive Shopper, this advisor makes the game harder. Military Specialists (Green) Instructor When you are allowed to fund military initiatives, you can train National Soldiers without hiring a Coalition Soldier first. The General governor must still '''hire a Coalition Soldier to deploy National Soldier before the start of the insurgency. The Instructor's effect comes too late to be of value, especially since national units are weaker, take significantly longer to train (usually) and give a lot of corruption risk. Chef ''Coalition Soldiers are less likely to antagonize or anger local people and their deployment will be slightly extended while '''not in combat. Great for governors that must rely on Coalition Soldiers, like the Tank Commander. Observer ''Coalition Soldiers less likely to cause collateral damage from airstrikes: A weak advisor, better than nothing Drill Sergeant National Soldiers can be trained faster. The go-to choice in this category, awesome synergy with the Smuggler's Cut Corners. Arms Dealer Provides strength boost to National Soldiers: Great synergy with Warlord. Otherwise you're better off with the Drill Sergeant. Counterinsurgency Specialists (Pink) Religious Leader When you stabilize a zone, insurgents lose double the amount of capability (-3.5% -> -7%). Tribal Elder Delay the start of insurgency: There is synergy with the advisors who increase starting money: you can fund more Civilian initiatives and be a firmer footing when the insurgency starts. Negotiator If you managed to force the insurgents to engage a peace talk with you, peace talk progress growth will be enhanced, allowing you to win faster and also recover from setbacks should the insurgents disagree with you. Militia Chief At the cost of increasing corruption by a little, the insurgents' initial strength will be decreased slightly Police Chief Your local security initiatives become more effective Economy Specialists (Yellow) Tax Collector Stable zones give a boost to your annual budget. High-risk high-reward, best in maps where the insurgents can be boxed in quickly. Realist Delays the amount of time it takes for lack of stability to start hurting your reputation. Helpful for governors that struggle with Stability in the early game, like General, Tank Commander, and Warlord. Investigative Reporter Anti-corruption efforts are more effective. Private Donor You have more funds in the beginning. Wealthy Exile Low reputation has less impact on your income: Increasingly helpful when the situation deteriorates, the safest choice in this category. Internal Affairs Specialists (Cyan) Logistics Expert Units will move faster if they pass through stabilized zones Censor When the insurgents gain control of a zone that would cause you to lose reputation, you will lose less reputation Tactician The insurgents are more likely to suffer casualties when they are beaten up and are retreating: Weird Advisor, this sort of helps with dealing with small insurgent populations, because you potentially don't have to corner them to delete them. However, the affect of this Advisor isn't very noticeable. Engineer Your garrisons can be made and repaired faster: This will prompt you to build garrisons more often. Pilot Airstrikes happen more often.